Solo te necesito a ti
by Floor Megurine
Summary: Luka Megurine es dueña de una empresa, pero al sentirse sola en un cuarto todos los días decide contratar a una secretaria personal para acompañarla en sus días largos de trabajo, pero no sabia que esa persona, a quien contratara, la aria sentir de esa manera y la ayudaría a olvidar un pasado que la atormenta...
1. Primera Impresión

Hola mina~ ^.^ este es mi primer fan fic y decidí que mi primero sería de… ni nada más ni nada menos que el de mi pareja favorita de vocaloid mikuxluka :3 *llora de emoción* estoy re emocionada :D Espero que les guste…por qué me esmere jejeje Bueno como saben vocaloid no me pertenece, si me perteneciera yo sería millonaria y aria que esta pareja sea oficial :9

Bueno ahora los dejo leer…(por estar leyendo esto los estoy amando ahora mismo *3*)

Primera Impresión

Aquella mañana, se encontraba una chica de 25 años acostada plácidamente en su cama, serena y tranquila, sus largos y sedosos cabellos rosados reposaban sobre la almohada. Estos momentos eran los más tranquilos para esa joven, poder relajarse y perder sus pensamientos en un sueño que a veces le gustaría que durara para siempre. Su vida era agitada y extenuante, ya que es dueña de una empresa exitosa y no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de ella misma y llevar una vida social como cualquier persona normal.

De entre las cortinas, que cubrían un ventanal que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pare, que daba al balcón de su habitación, se cola un rayo de sol que se posa sobre los ojos de la peli-rosa interrumpiendo su dichoso sueño. Unos brazos salen de entre las sábanas blancas colocándose entre sus ojos, portándolos con un poco de fastidio. Se levanta colocando los pies con pesadez sobre el suelo, y se dirigió hacia su cuarto de baño pensando, "volviendo a la rutina de siempre". La peli-rosa se preparaba para su vida rutinaria como todas las mañanas, se miró al espejo desconcertada, pensando si algún día volvería a hacer la chica que solía ser antes de heredar la empresa de sus padres. Se puso su traje lentamente y con cansancio, mientras miraba atreves del espejo todos sus movimientos. Luego tomo su corbata color rojo carmesí, haciendo el nudo con una seriedad, para que quedara perfecto. Por último se miró por ultima ve al espejo para ver si quedaron imperfecciones y soltó un suspiro largo y agobiante. Tomo su portafolio y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada de su casa. Al abrirla se podía apreciar un hermoso jardín con un pasto verde intenso y una fina capa de roció que adornaba las rosas que acompañaban una fuente en el centro de ella. Camino un par de metros, miro hacia el horizonte apreciando la cálida presencia del sol que le brindaba todas las mañanas, aquel cielo celeste, done podía llegar a ver algunos pájaros revoloteando, se acordaba de aquellos días de secundaria, donde solo se despertaba a esta hora para mirar junto a sus amigas, el precioso espectáculo que le daba día a día la naturaleza a las estudiantes, antes de ingresar a la escuela. Pero esos días quedaron en la historia, y debía volver a la realidad. Se dirigió hacia su cochera donde se encontraba su auto, un Audi A-5. Al sentarse en el asiento del conductor dejo caer todo su cuerpo un solo golpe y cerró la puerta con un portazo que se podría haber escuchado en la otra cuadra. Sin más que decir se dirigió hacia su empresa llamada Hakary donde se dedicaban a vender y promocionar sus autos de carreras.

Llego a su dichosa empresa, era un edificio alto y ancho que consistía en 12 pisos, cada uno con una función diferente. Esta era una de las tantas sucursales que tenía, pero en la que ella se encontraba era la principal. Al entrar a dicho edificio podía escuchar de sonido de fondo "Buenos días Megurine-Sempai" a cada paso que pasaba escucha aquellas voces que le hablaban y a lo que respondía con una sonrisa forzada, preguntándose cuando fue a última vez que sonrió para alguien con suma sinceridad, la verdad que ni ella misma lo sabía. Hasta que llego al ascensor marcando el piso más alto donde se encontraba su oficina, al serrarse las puertas, esa sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro, se borró como si nada. Cuando se abrieron las puertas de dirigía sin más preámbulos hasta su oficina para empezar con su trabajo de todos los días, pero una empleada peli-roja la intercepto en su camino…

-Buen dia Megurine-sensei- Dijo la peli-roja con una alegría en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres Furukawa?- respondió con suma frialdad y el ceño fruncido por haberla interrumpido en su camino.

-Solo le quiero comunicar que hoy era el día en que usted elijaría a su secretaria personal para ayudare en sus extenuantes tareas- Dijo si quitar esa sonrisa presente en sus labios todo los días.

-¿¡Era hoy?!- Pregunto con un todo de preocupación, a lo que a peli-roja asintió con la cabeza-Mierda! se me había olvidado…Furukawa por favor dile a yuzuki que me deje los currículos de todas las chicas que se presentaron para la entrevista y…-se quedó pensado unos instantes- ah y pídele a zerochan que me traiga un café por favor, si no es mucha molestia…

-Claro- dijo Furukawa, pero se quedó meditando las palabras de la Megurine- etto… debería de dejar de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos -La peli-rosa se sorprendido un poco por las palabras de la joven-…creo que ya nos tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que nos hable por nuestros primer nombre, aunque nosotros la sigamos diciendo Megurine-Sensei por respeto hacia usted.

La aludida hiso una sonrisa de costado, y lentamente se acercó al oído de ella susurrándole- Como quieras…Mi-ki- Provocándole un leve sonrrojo en las mejillas de la peli-roja

La verdad es que aquella empresa era peculiar a otra que pudieran conocer ya que por razones que desconocidas para las empleadas, la Megurine odiaba a los hombres, por lo que en ella solo se encontraban mujeres. Algunas la veían a la peli-rosa con una ojos diferente y otras como una jefa más, aunque uno a veces no se puede resistir a los encantos de ella, encima de poseer un cuerpo perfecto, con una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría y una cara angelical que poseían unos ojos azul cobaldo, que si te miraban, podían llegar a tocar tu alma e incluso quedarte sin habla sin saber que decir y olvídate si te llegaba a poner esa mirada penetrante que te paraliza y te deja balbuceando como si fueras una estúpida y posee una tes blanca que los resala como zafiros. Sus labios rosados y finos posados sobre su rostro como si fuera una delicada flor en medio de una belleza sobrehumana. La peli-rosa no se daba cuenta de las actitudes y comportamiento de sus empleadas con ella, porque se encontraba tan ocupada con sus asuntos personales y los de la empresa que no le prestaba atención a su entorno.

Ya en su oficina, frente a una computadora, revisaba los currículos de algunas de las chicas pero…la verda es que estaba muy atareada como para ponerse a leer los 6 currículos, decidió que le aria todas las preguntas correspondientes en la entrevista sin saber nada de ellas, que se daría dentro de 1 hora.

En una habitación desordenada, con pilas de ropa en su cama, decidiéndose que se iba a poner yacía una peli-acua un tanto nerviosa ya que hoy sería su primera entrevista en toda su corta vida, y sabía que lo primero era la primera impresión que tenía uno de la persona. Se paró frente a su cama pasando una mano por la cintura otra colocándola su mano en ella y sus delicadas manos sobre su mentón, en una pose de pensativa observando toda la ropa. Hasta que recordó que su madre le había regalado una prenda en uno de sus viajes de negocios, fusco desesperadamente por el placar, reboleando ropa por encima de su cabeza , rogándole a dios que no se la allá prestado a su amiga rin, hasta que entre medio del tumulto de ropa, se encontraba eso que tanto buscaba. La tomo con brusquedad y se dirigió al baño sin más que hacer.

Cuando salió, vestía un vestido blanco sencillo, por la cintura tenía una cinta negra que por detrás terminaba con un moño digno de una Hatsune, un collar de oro con unos aritos que combinaban y por ultimo unos tacos negros, que la hacían ver altas y delgada, exponiendo toda su belleza. Tomo su cartera y se dirigió hacia la empresa Hakary.

La Megurine estaba sentada escuchando las palabras aburridas que le decía Nekomura una chica de 23 años que se había puesto para poder participar de la empresa de la peli-rosa y poder ser su secretaria personal, pero…Luka no le gusto ni un poco como era ella ni las otras 4 chicas que habían pasado, se notaba que ellas le mentían a cada pregunta que la peli-rosa les formulaba, eso a ella no le gustaba, quería alguien que pudiera estar a su lado sin que tratara de ser otra persona o mejor dicho aparentar ser otra persona, si de alguien debía de contratar debía de ser una persona que pudiera hablar sin fingir ser alguien que no es. A decir vera la peli-rosa quiso hacer esto, de contratar a una secretaria personal porque se sentía muy sola, estar sentada todos los días en la misma silla, sola en un cuarto vacío donde solo le acompañaban muebles y papeles la hacía sentir en soledad absoluta y en un completa melancolía.

-Bueno gracias por venir Nekomura-chan, te tendremos en cuenta- le estrecho la mano y la aludida la tomo-

-Muchas gracias-y se retiró por la puerta.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla, y de su boca se escapar un sonoro y largo suspiro de cansancio, apoyo la espalda en respaldo de la silla, logrando que esta se curvara un poco. Se separó de su mesa y comenzó a jugar con una lapicera sobre su escritorio. Fuera de su oficina se podía escuchar dos voces, una era conocida que pudo identificar, pero la otra…era una voz dulce y tenue, una melodía para los oídos de la peli-rosa.

-Por favor pasa por aquí, hay te estará esperando Luka-Sensei-le dijo la rubia señalándole la puerta-

-Gracias etto…-balbuceo la peli-acua

-Lily…Madsuda Lily, pero puedes decirme Lily-chan-le dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

-Gracias Lily-chan-se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el picaporte respiro ondo y entro.

Luka seguía en la misma posición, despreocupada que tenía, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, levanto una sega un poco desconcertada, pero de esa puerta se asomó una chica no más de 23 años algo nerviosa, de cabellos aguamarinas y ojos del mismo color…Luka se impresiono al ver tanta hermosura y ternura junta que se sobresaltó y coloco los codos en el escritorio entrelazando los dedos posando sobre ellos su mentón en forma de interés así ella, provocando un sonrrojo en la menor. Camino un poco dudosa asía la peli-rosa temblando un poco por la ansiedad.

-Buenos días linda, toma asiento- le dijo Luka a la menor.

-etto… okey- por el cumplido se le subieron los colores.

-Bueno me presento soy Megurine Luka la dueña de la empresa un gusto…Tu nombre es…?-

-…-la peli-acua se quedó viendo a la belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos que reacciono tarde ante la pregunta-…Miku Hatsune

-Lindo nombre Miku-chan-dijo Luka entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa cálida- como te decía voy a hacerte algunas preguntas y necesito que me conteste con suma sinceridad si es posible por favor…

-claro-dijo Miku sin dudarlo, esa determinación le gustaba a la Megurine.

-Tienen experiencia en vender o promocionar algún producto?-le dijo la peli-rosa

-En realidad si usted me acepta será mi primer trabajo…-titubeo la chica ante la mirada de asombro que la observaba.

-Y sabes algo relacionado al tema?-

-Si, mi mama trabaja para una compañía y cada tanto va a unos viajes de negocios y me explica algunas cosas que realizan para ella…pero también se algo por los estudios que tengo-dijo entusiasmada la chica de coletas.

Se quedaron ablando por un rato, y Luka escuchaba cada palabra, cada sonido que saliera de sus hermosos labios con mucha atención. Aquella chica que conoció era alguien con quien podía hablar y expresarse sin tener que sonar como una persona seria y fría. Sus hermosas orduas aguamarinas se los podían ver brillar con cada expresión que hacía o decía. Su cuerpo frágil y pequeño la hacía ver como una adolecente de 17 años, al mirarla te daban ganas de protegerla, porque pareciera que si la tocas se rompería como un cristal al golpear contra el piso. Sus cabellos, del mismo color que sus ojos, sostenidos por dos coletas, sostenidos por un moño en cada una, caían de una forma elegante sobre su espalda. De su cuerpo desprendía un aroma fresas que derretía a la peli-rosa.

Entre risas y charlas, la Megurine no sabía cómo terminaron hablando de sus gustos favoritos, pero aprendió mucho y lo más importante lo paso bien. Sintió que a su lado podía pasar las tardes de trabajo más animadas y dinámicas que de lo que acostumbraba y eso le gradaba.

-Así que…tu comida favorita son los puerros?- dijo Luka algo asqueada, para ella la comida más rica del mundo es el atún y punto.

-Si, lo como todos los días-dijo sin ninguna duda-

*tock tock* se escuchó en la puerta. Luka frunció el ceño, algo molesta, por haber interrumpido su ardua conversación con Miku.

-Megurine-sensei solo le quería comentarle que el horario de entrevista ya termino-dijo un peliverde asomándose a la puerta.

-Ya paso una hora tan rápido?- dijo Luka asombrada. Se dio cuenta que al divertirse y estar con esta chica junto a ella el tiempo le pasaba volando-Gracias Gumi-chan ahora terminamos-La aludid se retiró de la habitación para dejarlas nuevamente solas.

Luka se levantó de su asiento se dirigió a la peli-acua y le estrecho la mano.

-Fue un placer conocerte Miku-chan-le tomo la mano con suma subida-Me complace anunciarte que comenzaras a trabajar para mi mañana a la 10 hs.

-El gusto fu…eh?-miku a miro con los ojos muy abiertos-ósea que me das el trabajo?

-si, claro

De un segundo para otro miku soltó la mano de su ahora jefa para poder rodearla con sus brazos por el cuello y apoyar su cara en el pecho de ella. Luka se quedó atónita en el momento, pero luego se dejó llevar por el cálido brazo que le ofrecía la menor y la abrazo por la cintura, quedándose unos segundos en ese reconfortante abrazo. Miku al darse cuenta lo que hiso se separó de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con las mejillas con un rojo intenso, y sin mirar en un lugar en específico del cuarto pidió disculpas tapándose la cara con el flequillo, tratando de ocultar ese rojo color que se asomaba por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, no las necesito, hace mucho que no recibía un abrazo-Dijo la Megurine un poco deprimida.-Bueno nos vemos mañana…te estaré esperando-Eso se lo dijo con un tono suave y con una sonrisa de lado que la acompañaba.

-Nos vemos mañana Luka-chan-y con una reverencia y aun avergonzada por lo que había hecho más el tono de su jefa se despidió esa joven que hizo que la tarde de a peli-rosa sea uno de los mejores días de trabajo.

Al cerrar la puerta con la chica de coletas por detrás, Luka se quedó pensando con una sonrisa en sus labios "Interesante".

Aca terminamos con mi primer capítulo de mi primer fan fic *-* Espero que les alla gustado, y si quieren que la continúe manden un reviews, Tambien si quiren pueden decirme como quieren que continúe ya que ustedes son los lectores y me gustaría complacerlos con lo que les gustaría de esta pareja…aquí se despide Floor-chan :3

VIVA VOCALOID .


	2. Mi primer día de trabajo

Holaa Mina ^.^

Primero Perdón por tardarme tanto es que tuve muchos exámenes y no tuve tiempo de terminarlo a tiempo pero...AQUITA la segunda parte de mi primer fan fic :3

**Luka**: Deja de meter escusas y deja que lean el capitulo ¬¬

**Floor: **Pero...

**Luka:** Sin peros y déjalos leer

**Floor:** Gomen luka-chan :_

* * *

><p>Mi primer día de trabajo<p>

La mañana se asomaba por la venta del cuarto de cierta peli-acua, que yasia algo ansiosa, ya que hoy seria su primer dia de trabajo junto a ,su ahora jefa, Luka. Se encontraba algo nerviosa pero contenta al mismo tiempo ya que por primera vez en su corta vida, la habían aceptado en un trabajo pero...por alguna razón que ella desconocía cuando la peli-rosa se acercaba a ella se sentía frágil y vulnerable, exponiendo toda su debilidad frente a sus ojos zafiros. No sabia el por que, pero su corazón se aceleraba a cada instante al que se encontraba a su lado, tanto que los golpes fuertes y rápidos que azotaban en su pecho podía dejar su corazón expuesto para ella. Coloco sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo como este fuera a estallar, _"que es esto que siento"_ pensaba la joven "_Me abre enamorado? IMPOSIBLE! pero..."_ se quedo unos minutos pensativa recordando el cuerpo y la figura de Luka, se agito la cabeza al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que tenia de la peli-rosa _"Basta baka! concéntrate o llegaras tarde"_ Se decía a ella misma para motivarse a seguir con lo que hacia.

Tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y relajar todos sus músculos y pensamientos, antes de ir su trabajo y poder dar una buena impresión.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lado de Tokio, en un barrio donde solo se podía encontrar con gente con un poder adquisitivo y económico muy alto. Nuestra Luka se miraba al espejo mientras peinaba su sedosos cabellos tarareando una canción, cual chica enamorada. Ella no sabia que le pasaba, creía que aquel sentimiento había desaparecido con el tiempo y que jamas despertaría, pero esa chica apareció en su vida provocando eso en ella, que creyó ya muerto. Se miro con una mirada desidida y se prometió a haber iguar si no era una broma del destino lo que pensaba de la peli-acua en realidad.<p>

Busco en su closet su sección de corbatas, miro un segundo indecisa como buscándola con la mirada y cuando la encontró tomo dicha corbata color turquesa y se la puso sin dudarlo un instante. Y aunque era todabia muy temprano no podía esperar mas tiempo para ver su cara de ángel, cada facción de su rostro y esos labios de un intenso color rosado pálido que se movían con cada palabra que pronunciaba y decía. Su cuerpo tallado a mano que solo lo quería para ella y solo ella...

* * *

><p>Luka estaba sentada en su oficina mirando por la ventana una nubes que iban y venían como surcando los cielos azules cual barco en alta mar, viendo también el paisaje urbano que le ofrecía la ciudad de Tokio. Su amiga Lily la miraba desconcertada ya que nunca la había visto así. Lily es amiga de la infancia de Luka y por razones obvias su mano derecha en los negocios. Estuvieron juntas toda la vida por ende sabia cada gusto y disgusto de ella, todos sus sentimientos y como reacciona según la situación en la que se encontraba. Una vez sola la había visto así, perdida en sus pensamientos por alguien. Ojala nunca lo hubiera recordado...<p>

.::FLASH BACK::.

-¿¡Como que me dejas por Gakupo!?-Decia una peli-rosa desesperada casi sollozando.

Gakupo era un millonario que vivía a un par de calles que ella. El ya había nacido en cuna de oro por lo tanto sus padres se dedicaban a mantenerlo entonces no se tenia que precuparse en trabajar, en cambio ella se mataba en trabajar dia a dia para poder llevar un pato de comida a su casa y poder complaser a su novia con sus caprichos.

-si...es que...no se-Decia una rubia con su celular sin prestarle atención a la mujer- Fue divertido y todo pero...Olvídate que estuve en tu vida y hagamos que nunca paso nada...chau Luka-chan...

Luka veía como su novia tomaba su maleta y se dirija al portón de su casa, donde en las calles descansaba un auto lujoso en la entrada, esperando a que Neru entrara para retirarse de ese lugar. La rubia entro al auto y asi como entro el auto arranco dejando un silencio en el ambiente...

-NERUUUUUUU!...-

Se echo a correr detrás del auto inútilmente, Al darse cuenta que la había perdido,se detuvo, mirando como el veiculo desaparecía en el horizonte, se arrodillo en medio de la calle, provocando que se lastimara sus rodillas, rompiendo en llanto, con gritos desgarradores sintiendo como su corazón se desplomaba en ese mismo instante, ahogándose en su llanto que parecía interminable. Sus sentimientos fueron manipulados, Jugaron con ellos sin piedad, formando un falso amor que nunca existió. Ella no entendía por que le asía eso...pensó que estaba asiendo todo bien...en que se había equivocado? y hay es cuando comprendió que eso a lo que llaman _"amor" _no es mas que una simple mentira, y así aprendió a desaparecer aquella palabra de su diccionario.

* * *

><p>En estos dias de dolor, la unica que la consolaba era su amiga Lily. Todos los dias la visitaba para ver como se encontraba ya que no hiba a trabar por el estado emosional al que se encotraba. Le dolia mucho verla asi, tirada en la cama sin ganas de vivir, con una caja de pañuelos que la acompañaba en todo momento.<p>

-Rosita ya basta...te haces mal a vos y a mi-le decia lily con un tono suave.

-Es que no entendes lo que se siente perder el amor de tu vida y no saber el por que...- Decia luka con lagrimas en sus ojos

La ira domo el cuerpo de Lily ya no se lo podia ocultar mas-YA DESPIERTA LUKA, ELLA NUNCA TE AMO, ELLA AMABA TU DINERO! TE UTILISO!-Luka agacho la cabeza al escuchar tal comfecion- L-lo siento rosita-

Se lebanto de la silla que estaba alado de su amiga maldeciendose a si misma por la estupides que habia cometido, con intensiones de irse, pero una mano la tomo por la muñeca impidiendo que cumpliera su objetivo.

Con su flequillo ocultando sus ojos zafiros cristalinos y la mirada gacha pronuncio unas palabras que sorprendieron a la rubia-Gracias abejita por haberme abierto los ojos- Levanto su cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga entre cerrando los ojos. Lily la miro unos instantes y dejo escapar una lagrima de sus ojos, se abalanso a ella dandole un fuerte abrazo de consolacion diciendole.

-Me alegro que lo entendieras

.::FIN DE FLASH BACK::.

-Te encuentras bien rosita?-le dijo una preocupada lily.

-En realidad no lo se...-Dijo la peli-rosa soltando un suspiro. Un ruido de golpes en la puerta las interrumpio.

-Quien es?-Pregunto una curiosa Luka

-Etto...Hatsune Miku-se escucho por detras de la puerta y las facciones de luka pasaron de ser despreocupadas mirando por la ventana, a ser de alegria y de consentracion asia la entrada de la oficina. Lily noto el cambio repentino de su amiga y also una seja.

-Pasa pasa-dijo una Megurina que irradiaba alegria.

-Bueno me retiro Luka-Sempai-lily tomo sus cosas, le molestaba un poco volver a hacerse la formal cuando algún empleado se acercaba eso la ponía de mal humor y poniendo una cara de enfado se dirijo a la puerta chocan doce con una peli-acua temblorosa-Buenos días miku-chan, que paces un buen dia.

-Gracias Lily-chan que pases tambien un buen dia-dijo miku con una sonrisa muy tierna y lily se retira de el lugar.

Luka quedo boquie abierta al ver a la chica frente a sus ojos..._"Woow es hermosa" _penso para ella. Llevaba una pollera negra pegada al cuerpo, una camisa blanca con los botones de arriba desabrochados dejando ver una parte de sus senos, dejando a una peli-rosa babeando, con un collar simple decorando ese cuello delgado y unos tacones altos, pero aun así no la llegaba a pasar y en su cabeza sus características dos coletas. La joven, por una extraña razon, le gustaba que su jefa la mire de arriba a abajo. Sentía como sus ojos se posaban en cada ricon de todo su cuerpo sin dejar de ver ni un centímetro de ella sin recorrer. Por algún motivo se sentía poderosa y con mucha determinación se acerco a la peli-rosa con un andar muy sexy, provocandola..."_por que estoy haciendo esto?"_.Luka cuando la tupo a un par de metros se levanto bruscamente de su silla desacomodan doce la corbata.

-Hola luka-chan espero que no te moleste que te llame asi o...prefieres que te llame de otra forma?-Le dijo la chica de coletas con un dedo sobre sus labios

-eh...eh..N-no me molesta-_esta chica me esta seduciendo?_

Miro el pecho de la Megurine dándose cuenta que se encontraba desacomodada su corbata, como un impulso la tomo entre su manos, tratando de colocarla como se supone que debería estar, provocando un impredecible sonrojo en la peli-rosa. Ella ya no podía contenerse, queria ser dueñas de esos labios pero primero debía estar cienporciento segura de que Miku se enamorara de ella y si para eso debía grusar el infierno entonces lo aria. Tomo su mejilla y le deposito un tierno beso en forma de saludo. Miku competía con un tomate de lo roja que se encontraba y toda su confianza y serenidad se fueron por la borda y salio a la luz su verdadera naturaleza, una chica tímida que revisa dos veces antes de dar un poso al frente.

-Gracias linda, odiaria que alguien me viera desarreglada-Lo dijo con una sonrrisa de costado

Etto...etto de nada...-Con un sonrojo muy obvio en su rostro

Se quedaron unos minutos apreciando los ojos de la otra, sus miradas se conectaban, sus labios temblaban y sus cuerpos se pegaban, mas y mas cerca, sus rostros se se hacerban lententamenta mientras una peli-acua sin darce cuenta de lo que hacia entrecerraba los ojos casi como si estubiera en un estado de ebrieda por el aroma que desprendia su jefa. Sus labios se encontraban a pocos sentimetros, casi apunto de tocarse, sential el calido aliento de la otra mientras caian en un hambiente tenue. Pero un sonoro rudio interrumpio la ecena que le costo armar a la peli-rosa. Luka un tanto molesta se aparto de miku para tomar su celular del bolsillo del pantalos, dejando una incomoda miku un tanto colorada en las mejillas.

-Hola?-

-Hola Megurine-sama Como esta?-Dijo una voz en el celular

-Ah! hola seeu-chan bien y vos?-

-Bien, bien gracias etto le quería informar que Kaito-kun esta esperándola para terminar de firmar algunos papeles para las pruebas del nuevo modelo de auto deportivo que saldrá en 2015 el F5-16

-Muchas gracias, dile por favor que estaré allá en media hora-miro a Miku un instante que todavía la tenia pegada al cuerpo-ah y dile que llevare a mi secretaria con migo, si no le molesta y si no informarme cualquier cosa...

-Okey chau

-Chau seeu-y con esto termino la conversacion. se separo de miku unos metros y le dijo.

-Miku quiero que me acompañes a mi encuentro con kaito

-yo?- dijo miku un poco extrañada

-Si por algo eres mi secretaria personal kawaii no?-A miku se le subieron los colores al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, ya se le hizo habito a luka que miku se sonrojara por cada palabra que ella dijiera y la joven con la cabeza asistio un poco avergonzada.

* * *

><p>Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos dela empresa, una pegada a la otra. Cada tanto miku resivia una mira asecina de sus compañeras de trabajo, aunque no sabia el por que tampoco le interesaba saberlo. En ese sentido no le importaba mucho lo que pensaban de ella...<em>"si te caigo bien bueno, y si no que lastima, no voy a cambiar por vos..." <em>esa era su tipica frace de "no me importa lo que piences de mi". Miku se quedo tan distraida en sus pensamientos y en las miradas de las mujeres que tenia al rededor que no se dio cuenta que ya llegaron al auto de luka y que ella le habrio la puerta para que pudiera entrar. En ese instante se sintio como una princesa de los tiempos antiguos cuando un caballero te habria la puerta del carruaje para que puedan entrar y una ola de imaginaciones fantaciosas comprimian su cerebro..."_Es como si yo fuera su princesa y ella mi prinsipe?._

_-_Gracias luka-chan

-De nada princesa, una chica tan linda no puede tomarce siertas molestias no?-y de nuevo los colores de miku se subieron de nuevo

-Supongo...-miro para otro lado tratando de ocultar su robor.

Luka acompaño la puerta detras de Miku que se acomodaba en el veivulo. La peli rosa rodio el auto por delante para llegar al asiento del conductor. Cuando se sento, puso la llave en el auto para encender el motor y dirijirce a su destino.

Miku se la paso todo el viaje mirando por la ventana, viendo como los autos la pasaban por alado y debes en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a su acompañante. El viaje se les hizo corto a las dos ya que compartían de la compañía que les ofrecía la otra.

* * *

><p>-Hola mi Luka-chan-Dijo un peli azul enérgicamente y le estrecho su mano-<p>

-Hola Kaito-kun jejeje tanto tiempo sin vernos-Dijo una peli-rosa igual le alegre tomando su mano. Detrás de elle se encontraba una mujer de cabellos acuamarina.

-Digo lo mismo...Woow y esta preciosura de mujer, quien es? no me la vas a recentar?- Dijo un kaito muy curiosa poniendo ahora sus ojos en esa mujer.

-Miku- Dijo luka con u tono frio y distante-

Kaito tomo la mano de miku depositando en ellas un beso. Miku en vez de sonrojare como lo hacia con luka pensaba_ "quien se cree este para venir y besar mi mano como si ya nos conosieramos"_

Por otro lado nuestra querida luka yacía en un rincón fulminando con la mirada al peli-azul, si las miradas mataran el chico ya hubiera muerto varias veces, cruzada de brazos con un aura oscura que radiaba su cuerpo...Como se atrevía a tocar a miku, SU MIKU..."_lo voy a matar"_

* * *

><p>Y EN FIIIIIIIN si te gusto este fan fin, manda un reviews diciendo me si te gusto o no, o si quieres que cambie algo, subo fan fic todo los viernes (mentira xD) ok no jajajajaja tenia que hacerlo, Queria ver lo que se sentia ser german jejeeje<p>

Espero que les alla gustado yo se que fue cortito :_ pero quedo lindo :3

**Reviews**

**Neal Tenoh:** Gracias y no me molesta para nada ^_^ Quiero que sepas que el primer fan fic que lei de fue uno tuyo y me encanto :3 yo en esos momentos no tenia una cuenta y te mandaba los reviews con el nombre de Floor :3 (creo xD)

**FanRubius:** Hay gracias me sonrojas jejejeje Amo tu nombre :3 Aguante el rubius . Yo me compre el libro de retos de rubius esta genial *¬*

**Akuma White: **Me alegro que te allá gustado :D te quielo :3

Gracias por leer


	3. Cena para dos

**Hola mina~ **Hoy les traigo el tercer capitulo de "solo te necesito a ti" En este capitulo podrán ver todo los sentimientos de nuestras protagonistas como se rebelan una a la otra. No se si se acuerda pero en el capitulo anterior la frace de miku que es "si te agrado que bueno y si no que lastima no voy a cambiar por vos" jejeje en realidad esa es mi frace...trato de poner en cada uno de los capitulos algo que me describa, no se por que lo hago es que solo me gusta je je je, Espero que lo disfruten ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Cena para dos <strong>

Los ojos de Luka ardían en llamas, tras ver aquella escena que montaba Kaito frente a ella. Le clavo una mirada asesina para que parara, pero al no haber respuesta del peli-azul decide actuar en consecuencia a esto. Con un movimiento ágil tomo a Miku de un brazo con delicadeza colocándose entre ella y el estúpido chico.

-Miku-Chan podrías traerme etto…-pensaba alguna excusa perfecta para que la dejara a solas con el chico y poder enseñarle lo que pasa cuando enojas a una Megurine- …ah los papeles que deje sobre el asiento trasero del auto? Por favor linda…

-Si Luka-chan no hay problema-le dedico una sonrisa y mientras se alejaba de la peli-rosa se dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa que daba a entender de que le había gustado aquel cumplido.

Cuando la peli-aqua se alejó lo suficiente como para que no los llegaran a escuchar o ver apretó su puño y con todas sus fuerzas le pego en el hombro del chico probándole un dolor muy fuerte y de su boca un pequeño grito…

-hay! Y eso…por qué?-pregunto un Kaito sosteniéndose del hombre con intenciones de disipar el dolor.

-Tsk deja de molestar a mis empleados inútil, que seas el único hombre que me caiga bien no significa que abuces de tu suerte-le dijo con una mirada fría cruzándose de brazos

Kaito Shion era un compañero de preparatoria de Luka. El no entendía por qué le tenía tanto odio por ser simplemente un chico, por ser hombre, por tener el género masculino, que malo tenia eso? El trato y trato de ser el amigo de Luka, intentar entrar al mundo que había creado la peli-rosa dentro de su burbuja y poder entender ese pensamiento incomprendido que llevaba con ella. Llego a hacer cosas muy locas con tan solo lograr su amista, hasta vestirse de mujer para poder platicar con ella. Luka no podía creer que aquel idiota come helados podía sacarle una sonrisa casi todo el día y aprendió a tolerarlo y empezar a ablandarse con el, asta que dejo que esto siga creciendo y convertirse en una amista que crecía día a día asta hoy.

-N-no la estaba molestando yo sol-lo…aaaah ya entendí-y caito cambio su cara a una muy picara-Discúlpame Luka-chan no sabía que ya la habías marcado como tuya jejeje.

-Callate baka! Y-yo nunca dije eso-ahora tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Entonces me la puedo quedar?-

-No estúpido cono con patas-y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

-Entonces…te gusta-esto sonó mas como afirmación que como una pregunta

-N-no-Esto lo dijo titubeando un poco

-Se me hace que si…

-Y que con eso, si me gusta es mi problema no el tuyo-y kaito sonrio

-Tranquila Atún con patas yo te apollo, soy tu amigo y si vos sos feliz yo también…

-Bueno gracias podemos seguir con el trabajo…y hablando de esto y Miku?-Miro para atrás y una peli-acua con una carpeta que apoyaba sobre sus pechos apretándolos con fuerza, se acercaba caminando por la sala un poco desorientada, pero lo que la ayudo a encontrar el camino fueron unos sedosos cabellos rosados que reposaban es la espala de la chica que la hacía ruborizar a cada palabra que decía.

-Toma Luka-chan en esta carpeta están los papeles que me pediste.

-Gracias Miku-chan, Kaito necesito que firmes estos papeles para que en unos días puedas probar el F5-16 en la pista de carreras de tu padre y poder sacarlo a la venta el año que viene y si todo sale bien puedas correrlo en diciembre de este año para poder promocionarlo

-Okey, te importa si me los llevo y mañana te lo llevo a tu empresa para que pueda leerlo con mas atención y se lo doy a tu linda secretaria para que te lo entregue

-Esta bien, pero creo que ese "linda secretaria" estuvo de mas-con una vena hinchada asomándose por su frente.

-Celosa cof* cof*- Y gracias a ese cometario se quedó con un nuevo moretón en la cabeza provocando una pequeña carcajada en Miku, tapándose la boca con las manos tratando de disimular algo imposible.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron entre risas y carcajadas, abrazos y de una miku que se sonrojaba con todo. Los días en la empresa eran interesantes cada día era una experiencia nueva para la peli-acua y su relación con Luka mejoraba a cada instante que pasaba a su lado. Miku ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por Luka, había dudado un poco al principio pero luego acepto que al estar junto a ella sus días se hacían cortos y sus noches largas esperando que el sol se asomara para poder a ver a la persona que le robo el corazón con un cimble "hola".<p>

Miku estaba sentada en su escritorio terminando de pasar unos papeles por computadora, que le pidió su jefa que lo hiciera por ella mientras organizaba algunos documentos, hasta que una dulce voz la hizo estremecer y un escalofríos recorrió toda su espalda, esa voz que emanaba un aliento cálido en su oreja y cuello le decía a su oído "tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo?" Esas palabras la hicieron exaltar un poco y al darse vuelta quedo a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de Luka, provocando que la peli-acua se apenara un poco.

-Etto…etto no n-nada- y después de esas palabras Luka se separó de Miku.

-Bien… Te gustaría que te lleve a cenar a un restaurante? Yo invito linda

-Si luka me gustaría mucho…más si me invitas vos- esto último dijo un poco ruborizada

-Entonces queda decidido, a las diez de la noche paso por tu casa con mi auto, tal vez yo no llegue a cambiarme y valla con mi traje de trabajo espero que no te moleste…

-No no para nada, aparte me gusta cómo te queda- y con un reflejo involuntario se mordió el labio inferior-Etto…esto s-sería c-como una s-sita?

-Se podría decir que si…si quieres te puedes ir ahora asi te puedes preparar para nuestra _sita_-y con esto el corazón de Miku palpitaba a mil por hora.

* * *

><p>Miku entra a su casa con una alegría inmensa, eufórica de la felicidad que tenía, por fin estaría con Luka a solas fura de la empresa, pero no en cualquier lugar, si no en un restaurante, en una sita! La chica de coletas daba pequeños saltos de toda la sala, su madre que estaba sentada tomando una taza de té mientras leia un libro aparto su mirada de él y noto como su hija estaba perdida en sus pensamientos como si estuviera pensando en alguien constantemente, aparte su cara de tonta lo decía todo.<p>

-Miku…hija-sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de su hija decidió levantar el tono de vos- MIKU!

-Que-que paso?-dijo una Miku confundida.

-Ara ara miku… por qué tan feliz de repente?

-Es que hoy me invito a cenar una amiga-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-y por eso tan ansiosa?-lo que va a decir ahora va a dejar a nuestra protagonista un poco avergonzada-Segura que no me estas ocultando nada?

-No no no no Mama

-Seguro…a que hora pasa por ti?-pregunto Mica que es asi el nombre de su madre

-A las diez de la noche

-y que esperas? Una tarjetita de invitación? Anda a cambiarte que ya son las nueve!

Miku miro el reloj que tenían colgado en la sala y al confirmar la hora salió corriendo a su habitación a prepararse para su tan esperada sita con Luka. Antes de todo decidió tomar una ducha y abrió el grifo para dejar correr el agua. Al entrar las gotas que caían resbalaban por su cuerpo como si fuera porcelana, dicen que en la ducha es donde uno más piensa y deja volar su imaginación y eso es lo que hizo Miku, pensó en todas las cosas que paso con Luka y las que podrían pasar , una de ellas era la de algún día poder ser dueña de esos labios que la enloquecían tanto, en que en algún dia despertar y encontrar a su lado la persona que ama, a la que le robo el corazón y poder abrazarla y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho mientras compartían el calor y el cariño que se brindaban una a la otra.

* * *

><p>Miku bajo por las escaleras de su casa para mostrarle a su madre como se había vestido. Llevaba unos tacones boca de pez altos y negros un vestido del mismo color que era largo por detrás hasta las rodillas y por el frente hasta los muslos, un poco provocativo para cualquier persona y con un escote muy pronunciado. El cabello suelto y con rulos en la punta de ellos y unos pendientes. Mica la miro de arriba abajo y lo primero que dijo fue:<p>

-No estás un poquito, mucho, demasiado linda para una simple cena de "amigas"?

-Mama!-Sus colores se elevaron al cielo

Y con eso la mama de Miku se dio cuenta de que su hija se había enamorado, aunque ella esperaba un chico, el amor es amor no? Y como su madre la apoyaría en todo sin dudarlo una vez. Un bocinazo saca de su pensamiento a Mica.

-Ma ya llego nos vemos luego-y con una sonrisa y un saludo de mano se despide de su madre pero algo inesperado la detiene.

-Espera Miku te acompaño hasta el auto- y se dirigió hasta su hija

-Por qué?-Miku no entendía por qué dijo eso tan de repente.

-Necesito conocer a quien voy a dejar con mi preciosa hija estas horas que no vas a estar bajo mi cuidado.

-Mama no te parece que ya estoy un poquito grande para que sigas controlándome con quien salgo? ¬¬

-No todavía sos la bebe de mama-y con esto caminaron juntas hasta el auto donde aguardaba luka

Luka al ver que se acercaba miku no pudo evitar quedar con la boca por el piso al ver tal hermosura que tenía frente a sus ojos pero…una persona mas la acompañaba, era igual a Miku pero más grande y dedujo que era la madre. Por educación salio del auto para poderla presentarse.

-Hola señorita Hatsune un placer conocerla-le estrecho la mano a lo que la aludida la tomo- Mi nombre es Megurine Luka pero si desea puede decirme luka un gusto- _"que linda suegra voy a tener algún dia"_ pensaba a peli-rosa.

-Hola Luka-Chan el gusto es todo mio- "_Es muy educada esta chica jejeje buena elección miku"_- Mi nombre es Mica Hatsune pero puedes decirme Mica. Puedo confiar en que cuidaras de mi hija?-Miku rodo los ojos y Luka lo noto largando una pequeña risita entre dientes

-Por supuesto, este segura que su hija volverá igual que como me la lleve

-Bueno Luka-san dejo a mi hija en tus manos- se dio meda vuelta y se despide con un "_buena suerte chicas"_ y deja a las la dos jóvenes solas para que vallan a la velada que tanto miku anhelaba. Luka como de costumbre le abre la puerta a su princesa para que ingrese al auto.

* * *

><p>Luka extendió su mano para que Miku la tomara y pudiera salir del auto. La entrada del restaurante era grande y con dos guardias de negro custodiando la entrada. La peli-rosa paso su brazo por la cintura de la joven apegándola más a ella. La pareja de chicas ingreso al lugar y los ojos de Miku brillaban cual diamante al ver el candelabro gigante que colgaba del techo y sus oídos se deleitaban con la banda de violines que sonaban armoniosamente poniendo al ambiente más romántico. El lugar estaba basado en el siglo XIX con muebles de esa época, cuadros hermosos que colgaban de las paredes y vinos adornando el lugar.<p>

La peli rosa conduce a su "chica" a la parte trasera del lugar, hay se encontraba un jardín hermoso y en él una mesa y dos cillas con velas aromatizantes y un florero que acompañaba el habiente romántico bajo la luz de la luna. Miku quedo impactada a tal escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Te gusta?-Dijo luka conduciéndola hasta las cillas

-Me encanta!-Miku seguía viendo todo a su alrededor, Nunca nadie le había hecho algo así en su vida. Cuando miku se sentó luka la hacerco a la meza empujando la cilla con ella ensima.

-Lo hice solo para vos- y le tomo la mano y le deposito un sube beso, la joven a tal acto que hizo su amiga se ruborizo de un color rojo muy intenso- Te an dicho que eres mas hermosa bajo la luz de la luna?

-No, etto eres la primera

El mozo se acercó a ellas y le entrego a cada una, una carta luka le dijo que se retirara que después lo llamaría para decirle lo que pedirían.

-Elije lo que quieras linda yo invito

-la verda luka…es que no conozco nada

Luka hace una señal con las manos para que el mozo se acercara.

-Que van a ordenar señoritas?-Dijo el mozo extendiendo su mano para tomar las cartas

-Quisiera que el chef hiciera un plato especial…Que se inspire que haga lo que quiero pero me gustaría que incorporara el puerro y el atun, usted no se preocupe pagare lo que me pidan

-y para beber?-Pregunto el chico con una lapicera en la mano anotando todo lo que a peli-rosa le pedia

-El vino mas caro que tenga

-En unos minutos le traeremos lo que usted pidió-Y se retiro de la mesa

Luka se quedó viendo el largo cabello de miku que lo tenía suelto. Sus ojos brillaban igual que las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno, que en ese momento era solo para ellas. La peli-rosa extiende su mano para entrelazar en sus dedos unos de los mechones de la peli-acua. Un silencio apodero el lugar, solo se podía escuchar los violines de fondo que acompañaba el lugar. Miku se quedó observando aquellos ojos que tanto la enloquecían dia tras dia, su mirada zafiro se mesclaba con la oscura noche, y el pequeño brillo que desprendía sus ojos era como la luna que las observaba desde el cielo. La mas joven decidió romper el silencio que no era para nada incomodo, sino mas bien relajante para preguntar algo que la estaba persiguiendo de hace un rato.

-Luka-Chan porque decidiste que la cena que comamos hoy sea nustra comida favoritas juntas?-pregunto Miku algo intrigada

-Por que pensé que el puerro y el atún hacen una buena combinación… no lo crees?-Miku se quedó pensado sobre aquel comentario que había hecho su acompañante…_"eso fue una_ _indirecta?"_-Tu que piensas princesa?

-Etto…P-pienso lo mismo-

Pasaron media hora de miradas y sonrojos y en eso viene el mozo entregando los platos exóticos que había creado el chef para ellas en esta velada que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre y a continuación trajo el vino.

-Disculpe me podría decir cual es este vino?-Pregunto luka sostenido el vino tratando de leer la etiqueta que rodeaba la botella

-Es un malveck Petrus de Francia tiene tres estepas diferentes y está en el puesto número 5 de los vinos más caros del mundo, como vera en la etiqueta este se cosecho en el año 1990 espero que sea de su agrado, que la pasen bien esta noche- y con una reverencia se retira.

Luka destapo el vino y le sirvió a ella y a miku un poco de embriagadora.

-Brindemos miku-y alza su copa

-Por?- y miku imita el gesto

-Por vos…Gracias a vos, soy una persona diferente me enseñaste a abrir nuevas puertas y a cerrar otras del pasado que me atormentaban, tu sonrisa me hacía ver nuevos horizontes y pensar en un futuro diferente…-y una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de luka dejando ver una hilera de dientes blancos.

-Y también por vos Luka- Y un ruido de copas se escuchan al golpear una con la otra y luego cada una bebe un sorbo de de su respectivas copas.

Comenzaron a a comer aquella delicia que tenían frente a sus ojos, Miku no podía creer la rica combinación que hacían esos ingredientes tan desparejos pero algo las saca de sus pensamientos, mejor dicho alguien, por debajo de la mesa, unas piernas que no eran de ella la tomo desprevenida rosando una con la otra. Miku se quedó petrifico y la sangre se les subió a las mejillas, comenzó a temblar de lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba y se limitó a ver a la peli-rosa sin pronunciar una palabra, ella comía con suma tranquilidad enfocada en su plato mientras realizaba esos movimientos que excitaban a la peli-acua.

-Te sucede algo Preciosa?-y una sonrisa de costado apareció en el rostro de luka-

-N-n-n-no-Una nerviosa miku se hiso presente

-Segura? De la nada te pusiste tensa-luka seguía intensificando los roces y de la boca de la joven salió un pequeño gemido.-Ara ara Miku y eso?

- Lo siento Luka voy a caminar un poco-dicho esto se levanto y se fue a caminar

La peli-rosa había reservado el extenso jardín para ellas solas esa noche, por ende no había nadie y lo podían usar a su antojo. Miku caminaba por el camino de piedras que conducía a un puente mediano que saltaba un rio artificial mientras se sostenía el pecho que le latía como loco por que si separaba sus manos de él era posible que su corazón saliera de su cuerpo. Se apoyó sus brazos en el barandal del puente color rojo y suelo de mármol mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua que tenía flores blancas que flotaban en el. Ella ama a Luka pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, y si todo lo que estaba viviendo solo era producto de su imaginación? No quería tomar el riesgo y perder su amistad ..._"Luka te amo por que dudo tanto si quiero estar con vos…será porque temo a tu rechazo?" _y pudo divisar una figura atravez del reflejo del agua

-Yo también te amo Miku eso no lo puedo negar-_"Que lo dije en vos alta?"_ pensaba la joven y se dio vuelta dejando sus caras a unos centímetros y la peli-rosa la acorralo contra la baranda-me volves loca…Nunca te podría haber dicho que no-_"que no se dio cuenta todas las indirecta casi DIRECTAS que le hice…jajaja es muy inocente todavía y eso me encanta" _

_- _Luka yo…-y fue interrumpida con un dedo de luka que se posó en sus labios

-Shh…déjate llevar por tu sentimientos y tu corazón, que ellos te guien en este momento que tanto esperamos.

Luka paso su mano izquierda por la cintura de miku acercando la a su cuerpo y su mano derecha tomo el mentón de la peli-acua acercándola lentamente a su boca para que por fin unieran sus labios en un fogoso y apasionado beso donde las lenguas bailaban en una danza de amor. Miku pasó su brazos por el cuellos de Luka para intensificar el beso y luka por su cintura. Esta noche fue muy especial para ambas donde solo ellas la recordarían y la luna que estaba de testigo mirándolas entre un cielo estrellado. De los ojos de luka se desprendió un camino de lágrimas mojando sus mejillas…_"asi que esto es el amor? Es maravilloso…"_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les aya gustado, en este capitulo aparece nuestro primer beso de Miku y luka trate de que sea lo mas romántico posible como siempre sus reviews son bien recibidos, mas adelante explicare por que luka odia a los hombres pero por ahora me voy a enfocar mas en su relacion<p>

Aunque esto de la cena creo que lo hice muy corte o muy rápido no se jejeje no se me ocurría nada :P

**Reviews**

**FanRubius: **Yo hice el reto de preguntarle a alguien onde esta la calle 3... ya sabes jejeje y casi me pegan una cachetada jejejeje xD y el de abrazar a un perro en la calle y tratarlo como su amigo y el hombre me trato e loca -.- pero bueno creo que yo tambien me desvié del tema :P Gracias por seguir apoyándome me das motivo para seguir el fan fic ...tus palabras me llegaron enserio :") Espero que este capitulo te aya gustado tanto como los otros, te mando un beso *3* y porfa si haces otro reto contame que quiero saber como e fue *-*

Chauu gente nos leemos :D


	4. Un amanecer rojo

Hola gente sexy…Quería pedirles disculpas por si tarde mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo es que estuve con problemas médicos (pensaron que tenia cáncer D: Pero ahora estoy bien jejeje me estoy recuperando C': ) y no pude subirlo más temprano gomnasai *hace una reverencia* Sepan disculparme :_

Bueno acá les dejo el siguiente capitulo Un amanecer rojo_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Un amanecer rojo<span>

Saber que un beso puede cambiar la vida de una persona, un simple contacto de labios logra lo imposible, en el momento en que eso sucede, sientes que puedes tocar el cielo con tus propias manos, que no hay obstáculo que no puedas superar, que con la persona que estas compartiendo ese tacto suave y cálido la amas incondicionalmente y no puedes negarlo aunque lo quisieras. Esto le sucedió a Hatsune Miku que en ese instante tuvo un golpe de nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones extrañas que invadía su cuerpo, era una experiencia nueva y reconfortante. Ese día, ese hermoso día, en el que paso una noche de ensueño con una joven de cabellos rosados que la hacia delirar bajo la deslumbrante luna que bañaba el ambiente con su luz encandilarte junto a las estrellas que la acompañaban en una noche romántica, la vida Miku y Luka cambiaría para siempre y un nuevo comienzo surgiría...

Una joven abría los ojos algo somnolienta y confundida, no recordaba como había llegado a su cama, pero si lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujaba en su fina cara que expresaba alegría y amor, Se relamió los labios para poder saborear ese sabor a fresas que sorprendentemente todavía permanecía impregnados en ellos.

.::FLASH BACK::.

Una peli-rosa manejaba por la ruta oscura y a las ves iluminada que las guiaría respectivamente a sus hogares. Mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, debes en cuando sus ojos se desviaban en una linda chica de cabellos acuamarinas que descansaba pacíficamente sobre su regaso. Unas de sus manos soltó el volante para poder entrelazar sus dedos en su pelo y poder acariciarla y mimar de camino a casa. La joven estaba muy cansada y no pudo aguantar quedarse dormida y eso le parecía muy tierno y adorable a la vez, era como un tierno gatito que se acurruca tras un día de lluvia. Luka le hubiera gustado que el trayecto hubiera durado mucho mas tiempo para poder seguir viendo como su adorable miku descansaba plácidamente sobre ella, pero sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la casa de su joven amada. La miro y a instante le dio un poco de pena despertarla, así que tomo su cartera y recojio las llaves de su casa, cuidadosamente saco la cabeza de miku de sus muslos y con sumo cuidado la coloco sobre el asiento y antes de dirigirse a dicha casa tomo del asiento de atras "algo", Salio del auto y introdujo en la cerradura las 8 llaves hasta que encontró las bendita llave que habría la puerta _"por que tiene tantas llaves?" _Ingreso al hogar de la peli-acua y sobre la mesa de la sala dejo el objeto. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al auto donde miku yacía dormida, con sumo cuidado la tomo y cargándola entre sus brazos, se encamino hasta su casa.

Camino entre los pasillos de la casa buscando la habitación de Miku, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que que choca una mesita de luz y cae un vaso de plastico que resuena en toda la casa _"Mierda...cuando trato de ser silenciosa, soy mas ruidosa que de costumbre" _Mientras la peli-rosa se maldecía por dentro miku ni se dio cuento y lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse mas sobre sus pecho y frotan doce en ellos provocando un leve sonrrojo en ella. Hasta que encontró el cuarto de miku que era bastante espacioso, tenia un color rosa salmón, una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas, una biblioteca color madera llena de libros y mangas, a los lados de la cama dos mesitas que tenían dos lamparas sobre ellas y cuadros que decoraban la habitación. Como pudo desplegó las sabanas y coloco a miku en su cama tapándola asta la cintura y inconscientemente la mas joven desplegó una sonrisa mientras balbuceaba _"Luka..." _La mayor soltó una risita y la contemplo unos minutos, deslizo una de sus manos por el rostro de la peli-acua y acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso en la frente. Camino entre la casa hasta la sala y tomo el objeto que dejo sobre la mesa y lo llevo a la habitación de miku y las dejo sobre la mesita de luz se despidió con un beso y un _"_buenas noches...que descanses bien linda" y se retiro del lugar.

.::FIN FLASH BACK::.

Frotándose los ojos y colocando sus pies sobre el piso frio de madera, comenzo a pasar su mirada por cada rincón de la habitación antes de pararce, hasta que vio algo que estaba segura que ella no había dejado eso hay. Alado de su cama se encontraba un ramo de flores que contenía por lo menos 30 rosas rojas como la sangre y junto a ellas una nota que decía..._"Desde que te conosi, descubrí algo en mi que nadie había despertado antes y esta noche me la a confirmado, gracias a vos me di cuenta que todabia tengo oportunidad en esto que todos llaman amor, este sentimiento extraño que nos hace flotar y volar por los cielos cuando estamos junto a la persona que nos hace sentir de esta forma, yo se que esto es muy pronto, pero quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante, mi linda miku, sos mi prioridad y mi motivación en la vida y que en estos instantes solo te necesito a ti...Te amo miku...luka" _Su corazon se detuvo por un instante y de pronto comenzo a bombear alegria al leer esas palabras tan hermosas que le habia dedicado Luka. La peli-acua tomo con sus dos manos el ramo y se las llevo a su cara para poder oler la dulze fragancia que desprendían de ella y curiosamente unas lagrimas de alivio brotaron de los ojos de miku deslisandoce por su rostro asta caer en los petalos de la rosas cual roció de primavera. Tomo su celular y marco el numero de su mejor amiga:

-Hola?-Pregunto una vos del otro lado del telefono

-H-hola gumi-san-

-Que te pasa? Estas llorando?!-dijo con un tono precupanda

-Si y no...por favor podes venir a mi casa, te tengo que contar algo-Apretando mas el ramo

-Me estas preocupando miku-chan-

-No te preocupes...en mas es algo maravilloso y hermoso

-Okey en 20 minutos llego

-Gracias nos vemos

Miku se dejo caer en la cama lentamente, cerrando los ojos y estrujando las rosas contra su pecho dijo _"yo te amo mucho mas...luka"_

* * *

><p>Ta da...ok este es mas corto que decostumbre pero como tarde mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo hice algo que se me ocurrio en el momento...bueno les queria comentar que mas adelante queria agregar un lilyxgumi me gustaria saber su opinion...no se como lo voy a hacer pero si ustedes le gusta la idea seguro que se me ocurrira algo xD espero su Reviews<p>

**Reviews**

UsaiTakumiSenpai:Hay gracias...Me encanta que te guste...(Disculpame si tarde mucho)

SnShana: Disculpame por mis errores apartir de ahora tratare de fijarme mas en esos detalles...gracias por seguir mi finc besos

FanRubius: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD yo hice el reto de la banana en el colegio y el rector me la quito y la tiro a la basura :_ cuando empece a pasear la salchicha por el centrocomercial un policia me detuvo por "ensuciar Zona publica" jajajaja me rei en su cara despues de que me dijo eso, el del vaso se lo hice a una amiga y ella se vengo asiendolo arriba de mi carpeta :C obvio que se me mojo todo y tuve que pasarla *Lloro* yo le pedi matrimonio a mi profesora de fisico quimica y lo peor es que me seguio la joda xD y cuando queme al puto Pajarito lo hise con una cara de psicopata que mi hermana que me estaba grabando me miro con una cara de WTF? jajaja...Bueno espero que te alla gustado este capitulo y nos leemos...PD: Me gusto tu finc de 1 wild sex night at luka private Apartment :3

Gracias por todo besos *3*


	5. Nervios

Hola gente sexy, como el otro capitulo fue muy corto espero compensarlos con este capitulo! Espero que les guste :3 Lo seme re inspire en el nombre del capitulo jejeje xD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nervios<span>**

El ruido inconfundible del timbre, le avisa a miku que su gran amiga gumi, una joven de cabellos verdes corto de gran corazón habia llegado, la joven es esa clase de amiga que cuando necesitas algo o simplemente una compañía ella no dudara dos beses para acompañarte tanto en momentos difíciles como de alegría, por esa simple razón es la mejor amiga de miku de su infancia, básicamente se conocieron por pura casualidad, cuando la peli-acua era muy joven y estaba cursando el 1 año de primaria.

.:: FLASH BACK ::.

Una niña de coletas se encontraba llorando en unos pasillos de la escuela primaria Nikagua colocando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara inundada de lagrimas en ellas, y junto a ella un dibujo roto por la mita. Una chica casualmente pasaba por hay, parecía de primero también y tenia el pelo corto hasta los hombros y de un particular color verde, miro a una distancia prudente, algo extrañada a la joven que sollozaba, no entendía por que lloraba entonces tomo valor y se acerco a la peli-acua...

-Hola?-la niña levanto la cabeza y se encontró con una chica de su misma edad con una cara de confusión-...por que lloras?

-Es q-que...m-mi d-di-dibujo se rom-rompio...-parecia que hiperbentilaba cada vez que trataba de articular las palabras

-Aaaaaah eso jejeje yo te ayudo-la peli-verde tomo el dibujo entre sus manos y saco de su mochila cinta y una confundida miku miro cada movimiento que hacia-Se saca esto...se pone un poquito por aca...se pega otro por alla y...Listo! toma como nuevo..(N/A: todo se arregla con cinta jajaja xD)

-Wooooou-decia secandoce el camino de lagrimas que le quedaba presente en su rostro-Arigato etto...

-Gumi...mi nombre es gumi-y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- y vos? como te llamas?

-Miku- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y desde ese día se convirtieron en mejores amigas de la infancia hasta el día de hoy...

.:: FIN DE FLASH BACK ::.

Miku abrio la puerta encontrandoce con una gumi algo agitada y jadeando un poco sonteniendoce las rodillas con las manos y tratando de regular su respiracion para poder hablarle a su amiga

-Miku...bine lo mas rapido que pude- se posiciono de una forma rigida tratando de relajar su acelerado corazon por haber corrido tanto

-Hola gumi-chan-y se lanzo a abrasarla y la beso en la mejilla en forma de saludos-gracias no sabes lo bien que me haces que estes aqui con migo-Mientras le frotaba su mejilla con la de ella

-ya...ya miku déjame pasar jajaja y cuéntame todo de una vez-Tratando de sacar a miku que parecia un gato que ronroneaba

-okey esta bien

Miku hace pasar a su amiga y le ofrece asiento en la sala, para que la escuche mientras ella preparaba en la cosina un te de hierbas para acompañar la conversación. Gumi ve algo curiosa las rosas carmesí que descansan sobre la mesa, junto a ella y levantando una ceja decidió comenzar la conversación aunque miku no allá terminado el te.

-Entonces...que paso? de que se trata lo tan importante que me tenes que contar que tube que dejar mi tarea para venir a escucharte- Mientras con el dedo indice tocaba con la yema de sus dedos las flores rojas.

-Emm...-Miku sale de la cosina con dos tazas de te con un pato debajo de cada una y le ofrece una a la peli-verde, mientras se sienta frente de ella- te acuerdas que te dije que había conseguido trabajo en la empresa Hakary?

-Ah si la empresa de autos dirigida por la famosa Megurine Luka no?-Tomando un poco de su te

-Pues...-se sonrroja un al ver las rosas y recordar lo que paso- Paso algo...-Es interrumpida por Gumi.

-No me digas que te despidieron!?-Se pone seria y se levanta de golpe de la mesa y casi provoca que se caigan las tazas y se derrame todo- COMO SE ATREVE ESA MUJER A DESPEDIRTE!?-Comienza a caminar de un lugar a otro-YA VERA CUANDO ME LA CRUCE!

-gumi...- con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota resbalandole por rostro miku mira a su amiga algo inquieta.

-ESA LUKA QUE SE CREE?-cada vez levantando mas el tono de vos-NO SABE DE LA BUENA SECRETARIA QUE SE PIERDE! ES UNA HIJA DE...-miku se para de la cilla y la toma de los hombros

-GUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YA CÁLMATE!-Samarreandola un poco-No es nada de eso...

-Ah no? y entonces que es?-volviendo a sentar las dos en sus respectivos lugares-

-Estaría buenísimo que algún día me dejaras terminar las oraciones no?-La mira de reojo

-Perdón...-miku la mira y con suma tranquilidad comienza a contarle lo que sucedió

-Todo empeso cuando...

Gumi escucha atentamente todo lo que dice su gran amiga, no solo eso, si no sus expresiones faciales y sus movimientos. Cada tanto tartamudeaba un poco insegura si poder articular esas oraciones tan difíciles de decirle a su amiga lo ocurrido esas semanas con las que estuvo compartiendo con su dulce y sexy peli-rosa pero la joven frente a ella la motivaba a continuar con sus palabras de aliento _"tranquila amiga vos sabes que podes contarme lo que quieras y yo nuca de voy a juzgar" _y miku sin temor ni miedo continua su larga historia de "aventura" que tuvo con su jefa, si se le puede llamar asi ahora.

-y eso es lo que sucedió-y miku con un gran sonrrojo sobre sus mejillas trataba que no le venga un ataque al corazón, esperando la respuesta de la peli-verde

-...-gumi se quedo sin habla no sabia que decirle

-y?

-Pues...me alegro que ayas conseguido una pareja tan linda como ella jejeje-miku se estremece al escuchar esas palabras

-Wooooow para! pareja? yo nuca dije eso-empieza a mover las manos de un lado al otro un tanto nerviosa

-Pero tu no quieres ser su novia?-ahora si estaba confundida, después de todo lo que e había dicho tan romanticamente ahora se estaba retractando?

-Etto si, si quiero- Empieza a jugar con sus pulgares

-Y entonces? que quieres que traiga unos chocolates en una caja en forma de corazón con un cartel en las manos diciendo si quiere ser su pareja? me estas jodiendo?-aveces gumi es algo sarcástica

-No pero...y si solo era algo que surgio en el momento?-con tono de preocupacion en su vos

-Hay miku! pero estas mas siega que que mi abuela que no ve una vaca a dos metros...ella esta re loca por vos, o no te das cuenta? yo no gastaria tanta plata ni tiempo por alguien que no me importa...Encima te beso, eso fue lo que revalso el vaso... no te parece?

-Tienes razón-y se toca los labios con sus dedos. En ese momento un sonido melódico las interrumpe, sacando a las dos de su ardua conversacional. Miku toma su celular y en su pantalla reflejaba el nombre Luka con un corazón a su lado. Lo primero que hizo como reflejo fue taparse la boca con las manos en forma de asombro.

-ES ELLA!-Le muestra poniéndole el celular delante de los ojos de gumi

-Atiende!...Pero un consejo-la mira a los ojos-Relájate y se tu misma si?

-Okey gumi-chan

Levanto la tapa de su celular y se la lleva a su oreja. En el instante que lo hizo, escucho una voz angelical del otro lado y quedo tan impactada que tardo en contestar

.::CONVERSACIÓN POR CELULAR::.

-Hola luka-chan

-Hola hermosa como estas?

-Etto Bien y vos?

-Mal

-Por que?-la cara de miku se transformo en una de preocupacion y con un tono angustiante

-Por que no estas a mi lado para sentirte en mis brazos y poder sentir tu calor en mi piel...quiero verte, así depazo curas mi malestar...-Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono muy sensual-estas ocupada hoy linda?

-etto...n-no-la sangre de miku se acumulaba en sus mejillas provocando un intenso color rojo asiendo que su amiga la mire con una cara traviesa

-Te parece si te paso a buscar a la 14:30 hs ya que es sábado y aprovechamos la tarde justas

-Es-sta bien

-Recibiste mi regalo?

-...-se quea pensando unos instantes, hasta que ve el ramo-Ah! Siii Son hermosas gracias-Totalmente emocionada

-De nada princesa...una flor para otra flor no?...bueno nos vemos linda

-Etto chau luka -chan

-Besos

.::FIN DE CONVERSACIÓN POR CELULAR::.

Miku tardo un rato en reaccionar, todavía mantenía el teléfono pegado a su cara con una mirada perdia en la nada mientras gumi trataba de hablarle para que responda sin ningún éxito empieza a agitar su mano frente a ella.

-Mikuuuuu

-ah!...que? me hablabas?

-Ajam...bueno cuenta que paso?-la mira intrigada

-Bueno me propuso que pasemos la tarde juntas-mirando para otro lado ocultando su sonrrojo

-y por tu reaccion de "chica enamorada" mientras hablabas con ella se me hace que le dijiste que siii-la mira de reojo-Miku y luka un solo corazon se dan muchos besos y se dicen amor...-y la actitud infantil de gumi reaparece como si nada y comienza a a dar pequeños saltos por toda la casa.

-kyaaaa-sonrojada toma una almohada del sillón crema que esta alado de la mesa y se la comienza a perseguir por toda la casa mientras gumi sigue saltando y cantando-ya gumi no me molestes, yo no te voy a molestar cuando consigas pareja-en la ultima palabra arroja su almohada a la cara de peli-verde, pero ella lo esquiva muy velozmente-Y QUÉDATE QUIETA QUE NO TE PUEDO PEGAR...ACASO ERES HEIDI QUE NO PARAS DE SALTAR?

-JAJAJAJAJA

* * *

><p>En la famosa empresa Hakary, en el piso mas alto donde se encentraba la oficina de la precidenta, una joven de cabellos rosados miraba por la ventana disfrutando los calidos rayos de sol que llegaban asta ella, la briza que rosaba su rostro y hacia ondear su pelo, cual bandera desplegada en la cima de un mastil, sostenía su telefono con gran fuerza mientras observaba el bello paisaje urbano que esta frente a sus ojos, viendo como los autos iban y venian y la gente pasaba con sus problemas. La peli-rosa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabia en realidad que hacer, si no hubiera conosido a miku hubiera caido en un coma profundo de decesperacion, una persona normal no aguantaria tales cosas como la que tubo que soportar, una chica que no expresa sus pensamientos o sentimientos hacia otros, mostrandoce firme y distante guardan doce el dolor para ella y sufriendo en silencio sabiendo que se quiebra por entro. Pero un rayo de luz ilumino su faceta oscura y levanto pedazo por pedazo sus trozos de corazon roto, armanolo y moldeándolo a su gusto, y esa persona lleva dos coletas y unos hermosos ojos acuamarina.<p>

Una curiosa Lily se acerca de atras y la obcerba unos instante sabiendo que ya se acerca esa fecha tan angustiante para su amiga y sin pensarlo rompe el silencio para establecer una conversación

-eeem-se voltea a verla

-Ah! lily-san no te vi-vuelve hacia la ventana

-Quieres que te ayude en algo amiga?-mintras ve su escritorio desordenado lleno de papeles

-Por favor...necesito que te encargues de la empresa en mi ausencia-suspira y la mira de reojo

-Paso algo importante que deba saber?-se acerca y posa una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga demostrándole apoyo y sostén

-No...solo voy a despejarme un poco-se voltea unos minutos y le dedica una sonrisa tranquila

-No hay problema, para que estan las amigas no?-y luego e esas palabras le decia un corto abrazo pero reconfortante.

-Gracias...-Se separa de su abraza antes de que se les caiga unas lagrimas y la mira unos instantes-Bueno lily me retiro...ah , mañana es la cesión de fotos para la revista de formula I y ya firme algunos papeles y hable con los responsables para que le dediquen una sección importante a nuestro ultimo modelo y me pidieron que modelara con el auto para mas publicidad ya que necesitan un par de fotos del auto en la pista y con su respectivos creadores y como vos sos mi mano derecha y mi mejor amiga me preguntaba-se coloca su saco antes de irse mientras sigue hablando-...si querias acompañarme?

-Con mucho gusto Rosita-

-Okey nos vemos maña...Hey? rosita?-La mira con una cara de sorpresa pero divertida a la vez

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Chau mi querida rubia tarada, nos vemos-y se retira de la oficina con una lily llena de lagrimas de risa e su cara

Luka camina por los pasillos de el edificio recibiendo saludos de sus distintas empleadas algunas con nerviosismo otras totalmente natural, aunque era común para ella esto. Ya no saludaba de una forma falsa como lo hizo gran parte de su vida, si no todo lo contrario, ahora si sonreía de verda, su rostro irradiaba alegría con cada saludo por que ya tenia a alguien que le daba ánimos para sonreír. Algunas comentaban cosas, como que nunca la habían visto así tan animada como hoy eso era por que, como todavía no había aclarado nada con miku, nunca se lo había propuesto formalmente asi que hoy lo aria si o si, aunque los nervios la ataban se mostraba tranquila y serena yendo para su auto. Antes de ir la joven iría para su casa a cambiarse para estar preparada para su amada chica de coletas acuamarina y labios rosados.

* * *

><p>El auto se para al chocar con un porton gigante donde en el medio se encuentran la iniciales de una letra "LM". La joven se vaja del auto y le entrega las llaves a su chofer personal para que lo guarde en la cochera. Mientra va caminando por el camino de piedra que conduce a su hogar mira a los alrededores y ve a lo lejos unas pequeños colibries sobrevuelan sobre su fuente, se detiene unos instantes y los queda mirando aquellas aves delicadas que revolotean agilmente por esa pequeño oasis de agua que tanto les gustaba, hasta que un sonido acompañado de una vibracion hizo desbiar su mirada hacia su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalon negro. Al sacar su celular se revela en la pantalla el nombre de miku en el y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa amplia y radiante <em>"Hola Luka ya estoy lista :3" <em>Luka se descespera al darce cuenta que si no se apuraba llegaria tarde a su encuentro con la peli-acua y rápidamente corrio hacia la puerda de su casa quien le habre su mucama haruka que prácticamente era parte de su pequeña familia, si se le puede decir familia a eso.

-Buen dia señorita luka-le dedica una formal reverencia

-Hola haruka...-tratando de sacarce el habrigo lo mas rapido que puede

-Esta apurada hoy?-tomando el saco de luka

-si...eh me quede con alguien en encontrarme ...-corre rapido por las escaleras del medio de la sala grande que se dividen en dos sectores, dirigiéndose ella al lado izquierdo donde se encuentra su cuarto.

-Hay dios esta chica no cambia mas... siempre dejando todo para ultimo momente jejeje-La mucama camina hasta el amplio comedor principal donde hay una extensa mesa de madera decorada con cillas del mismo material tapizadas de color rojo con un candelabro que colgaba dese el techo con velas decorando el ambiente y frente a la mesa una chimenea donde encima de ella habia algunas fotos enmarcadas. Tomo una entre sus manos y la miro con nostalgia y hablandole a la foto-...No es así Miriam...

* * *

><p>Miku ya preparada camina de un lado al otro en la sala, algo nerviosa,vestia un vestio corto de color blanco simple, ajustado en la cintura, asiendo que caiga en forma de campana, con un laso color celeste a su alrededor, terminando con un moño en la espalday con sus caracteristicas dos coletas. Gumi estaba acostada en el sillon leyendo una revista de maquillaje mientras observaba a su amiga.<p>

-Y si no le gusta como estoy vestida?...y si la verdad es que quiere decirme que todo fue un malentendido?...

-Miku...

-y si tartamudeo mucho cuando hablo y se molesta?...

-Mikuuuu...

-y si no se de que hablar y se aburre...

-MIKUUUU!-Levantandoce del sillon algo molesta

-QUEEEEEE?! NO VE QUE ESTOY CAYENDO EN UNA CRISIS EMOCIONAL?!-mirandola con una cara desafiante

Gumi se acuesta de nuevo tranquilamente en el sillón poniendo de nuevo su mirada en un articulo de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Estan tocando el timbre

-eh?-y mira rapido hacia la puerta-POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE?!-gumi roeda los ojos

La peii-acua toma su cartera y antes de dirijirce a la puerta se mira al espejo acomoda alguno de sus mechones que caian es su cara y va caminando hacia la puerta antes de abrirla la mira a su amiga acostada y le dice

-Deceame suerte! -gumi le levanta el dedo pulgar en forma de aprovacion, toma aire, lleva sus manos hacia el picaporte y rápidamente abre la puerta, y con los ojos entre cerrados dice

-Hola luk...Que quieres Haku?-La mira con algo de molestia

-eh jeje h-hola miku-chan emm...c-como estas A-amiga del a-alma-De la boca de haku salia un desagradable aroma a alchol

-Estas borracha, cuantas beses te dije que no venga a mi casa en este estado- Haku levanto el dedo como para hacer un comentario pero miku la cayo rápido-...y no, no tengo las esferas del dragón para revivir a tu conejo imaginario si me lo preguntas-y de un portazo en la cara entro a su casa echando humo

-Haku no?

-Si...-dejo escapar de sus labios un suspiro y dejandoce caer con pesadez en un sillón individual frente a la peli-verde. Apenas apoyo su espalda en el respaldo del mueble suena nuevamente el timbre haciendo irritar a miku.

-HUUUUUY-Se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta y la habré con rabia

-YA TE DIJE HAKU QUE...-Traga saliva al darce cuenta quien esta frente a sus ojos

-Vaya, vaya que linda forma de saludarme?-le sonríe de costado-eh? Haku? quien es? aras que me pongas celosa...

-LUKA-SAN!-Miku se quedo uno instantes apreciando a luka, era la primera vez que la veía sin su habitual traje de trabajo, que aunque no le quedaba mal, ahora se veía mas hermosa que antes, tenia una musculosa negra asiendo resaltar sus pechos, un pantalón de jeans ajustados color azul oscuro con algunas parte rasgadas y una zapatillas vans, "_simple pero hermosa"_

-Wow que hermosa que estas!- miku voltea su mirada para ocultar su sonrrojo- Estas lista para nuestra cita hermosa?

-C-c-c-cita?-

-Claro...- la toma de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo y con un tono muy seductor le dice-amenos que no quieras...- una gumi muy curiosa observa la esena percatan doce que Luka no notara su presencia en la casa

-Obvio que quiero!-se sonrroja al darce cuenta de levanto la voz un poco

-jejeje entonces vamos preciosa...

* * *

><p>En la vereda del frente de la casa de miku, un auto reposa bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, observando, desde la protección de sus vistas tras un vidrio polarizado, la ecena amorosa de la pareja de mujeres frente a sus ojos...<p>

_"asi que Hatsune Miku..."_

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN! Quien sera esa persona que obcerba a miku y luka entre las sombras muajajajaja, mandes sus reviews por que quiero saber que piensan jejeje, Bueno espero que les alla gustado, saben que si quieren pueden aportar cosas para la historia ya que saben que esta historia es para ustedes y su entretenimiento, si se le puede decir asi, y pronto se hacerca el <strong>LilyxGumi <strong>pero necesito saber si les gusta la idea, Les mando un beso y nos leemos ^.^


End file.
